Harry Potter fifeteen years later
by CX-Debater
Summary: It's Harry's fifeteenth graduation, and he's in for some big suprises. Hermione's married to who? Ron's become a what? And what in the world has happened to Neville?
1. Suprises, suprises, and more suprises

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter big surprise, so don't sue me. Even if you do, all you will get is some pocket lint and maybe a penny if you're lucky (because that's all I have)

Chapter One: Surprises, suspires, and more surprises

Harry ran a comb through his hair for the hundredth time, trying to make it lay flat. And for the hundredth time, it didn't.

"Harry, give it up, it didn't go flat fifteen years ago, and it won't go flat now." His wife said, smiling.

"Fifteen years? Has it been that long?" he asked, staring into the mirror. How time had flied. It seemed like just yesterday, he was saying goodbye to his friends at the Hogwarts Express, with promises to stay in touch. Promises that had been broken.

A year after his graduation he joined the Department of Mystery and was joined the next year by Ginny. They were told to cut off all connections with everybody they knew, it was too risky. Harry felt like he was being isolated from all he knew and loved. Thank god for Ginny, without her, he probably would have gone insane.

Ginny and him got married two years later, and had the twins the following year. After the children were born, they both moved to a nice, suburban house on the outskirts of London. The kids attended muggle schools, Ginny shopped in muggle stores, and Harry went down to the muggle corner store and bought a muggle newspaper every morning. Their whole world had been muggglefied (a new word I made up). Except for their jobs, they were totally isolated from the wizarding world. Ginny didn't even know what happened to her brothers. Then last week, a letter had come from Hogwarts, calling Harry to his class's 15th reunion. It was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Finally he could see all his friends. It had gotten to the point were he would have paid to see anybody form his old class, even Draco Malfoy.

"If you are too nervous, we don't have to go" Ginny said, as she straightened his necktie. She had never seen Harry so nervy, even when their daughter fell out of a tree and broke her arm in three places, for the fourth time.

"No, I wouldn't give this opportunity up for the world. Just think about it, Gin, we get to see everybody again. Hermione, Ron, Neville" Harry said, his green eyes lighting up. Ginny laughed at his enthusiasm. He was acting like a schoolboy discovering his first crush.

"Let me call the kids, and then we can get going" Ginny said, as she left the bedroom and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Estella, Perrin, get down here, it's time to go" Ginny yelled out.

In a flash, a rambunctious little girl flew down the stairs.

"Estella Elizabeth Potter, how many times do I need to tell you not to run in the house?" Ginny asked in an exasperated voice. Estella was like a loaded pistol, always running off, doing something crazy and dangerous. Her black hair was perpetually loose and flowing wildly and her blue eyes had a sort of mischievous sparkle.

Perrin, on the other hand, was a sweet and clam as a dove. He never yelled, never fought, nor ever thought to disobey his parents. He had messy black hair, and soft hazel eyes. Though Ginny loved having at least one child that listened to her, she sometimes worried that Perrin was a bit too softhearted.

"Come on now, children, your father's waiting in the parlor" Ginny said, ushering her children into the small room in the front of the house. Harry was standing there, a small shoe on the table.

"What's that Dad?" Perrin asked in a quite voice.

"It's a portgey, isn't dad, like the ones you told us about in your stories?" Estella asked, her eyes full of wonder.

"That it is Estella, that it is, now remember, you need to be very careful when using such a device, you don't want to get trapped betwe…."

Harry was cut off by Estella running forward and touching the shoe. In an instant she was transported out of the room.

"My dear lord, that child is going to be the death of me" Ginny said as she ran forward, touching the shoe, trying to go after her daughter.

Harry looked at Perrin, who was watching the whole scene with big eyes.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me left, mate" Harry said with a smile.

He grabbed Perrin with one of his hands, and the shoe with the other. Feeling the familiar tugging at his navel, he and his son were transported out of the parlor to a ballroom.

The ballroom was decorated beautifully. On the wall was a huge Hogwarts tapestry. Green, red, yellow, and blue banners streamed across the ceiling, and dozens of candles floated lazily overhead. The tables were donned with tablecloths in the colors of all different houses and the house ghosts flew past the guests.

"Perrin, Perrin, look, the candles are flying on their own! Isn't that the most brilliant thing you have ever seen? And the ghosts. Real ghosts! Actual spirits of dead people. I wonder what they feel like. I want to touch a ghost!" Estella said as she ran up to her father and brother. Ginny ran behind her, already out of breath.

"You are not going to touch the ghosts, do you hear me young lady? Now you and your brother go play with the other children. Perrin, keep an eye on Estella, won't you. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble, now" Ginny said, as the twins ran off.

"Do you see anybody Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry scanned the room, looking to see if there was anybody familiar. He was looking towards the right when he heard a squeal.

"Harry, is that you?"

Turning around, Harry saw a witch with big brown eyes, and curly brown hair. Her face had a huge smile on it.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, not believing that he was finally seeing his friend after fifteen years.

"Ah, it's you" Hermione said as she hugged Harry. Ginny smiled as she saw the reunion.

"And Ginny! You're here to! My god, it's god to see you. Are you two…you know, married?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded, causing Hermione to squeal all over again.

"My god, I am so happy for you two, do you have any children?" Hermione asked.

Harry pointed towards the twins, who were doing something near the punchbowl.

"Oh, twins, my god Harry, your son looks exactly like your father" Hermione said. Harry nodded, there was no denying it.

"They seem to be the same age as my own son" Hermione said, looking back at Harry. That news took him back. He knew it was logical that Hermione would be married with a family by now, but he still had a hard time imagining Hermione as a mother.

"You're married?" Ginny asked. Hermione blushed and raised her left hand. A huge diamond surrounded by emeralds and onyx winked back at them. Obviously, Hermione had married someone with money, and a lot of it.

"Here's my son now" Hermione said as a small boy with platinum blonde hair and pale skin walked up to her.

"Noah, darling, this is Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley, they were some of my best friends in school" Hermione said to her son.

"I know them, you and dad tell me about them all the time" Noah said, looking up at Harry and Ginny with his big, dark blue eyes. Ginny had to admit that he was the best looking kid that she had ever seen,.

"Nice to meet you Noah" Ginny said.

"Is your daughter the one with black hair and blue eyes?" Noah asked.

"Yes she is, why?" Ginny asked.

"Because she put Mitchell's toad in the punch bowl" He said, grinning. A nearby witch heard this and spit out her punch onto another nearby wizard. Ginny rolled her eyes. That child, she was something else.

"Go on and play with the other children now, Noah" Hermione said, as her son happily strolled off to the punchbowl.

"You have a beautiful son" Ginny said.

"He reminds me of somebody, but I can't put my finger on it" Harry said. At this, Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, Harry, I probably should tell you who my husband is. Promise you won't get mad." Hermione said, looking at him.

"Get mad? Why would I get mad about your husband?" Harry said.

"Well, lets just say that you two were not the best of friends ever, but he really is a great person Harry, and I love him, and I know you will too when you get to know him" Hermione said.

"It's fine as long as you love him, Hermione, it's not like you married my mortal enemy or something" Harry said.

"Actually I did" Hermione whispered.

"YOU MARRIED VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled so loud that many people around him looked at him like he went mental.

"What? No, are you insane, of course I did not marry Voldemort!" Hermione said, trying not to laugh at the outrageous comment.

"Then why did you say you married my worst enemy?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess he's not your real worst enemy. Look, he's there, by that red and gold table" She said, pointing.

Harry looked over and saw a small group of wizards standing and talking.

"Seamus? You married to Seamus? So what? He was my mate Hermione, remember." Harry said, confused.

"No, not Seamus, next to him" Hermione said.

"You mean that weird one that looks like he has a mop on top of his head?" Harry asked.

"What? No, no, oh, look, he's coming this way" Hermione said brightly. Harry looked up just as a wizard came over. He had platinum blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, and when he looked at Harry, his silver gaze was familiar.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, aghast.

"I think that we can be civilized enough to call each other by our first names, don't you" Draco said with a slight smile, not smirk, on his face.

"You married Draco Malfoy!" Harry wheezed, looking at Hermione, who was turning a bit red.

"Well, Harry, try to understand" Hermione said.

"Does Ron know about this?" Harry asked, looking around to see if he spotted any redheads in the room.

"Oh, about Ron.." Hermione started but was cut of by a cloud of purple smoke that suddenly emitted throughout the room.

"Here we go again" Draco groaned.

From the middle of the smoke a man in a shiny, glitter-covered red cloak stood like he was the ruler of them all. He turned his head and studied everybody with his rhinestone sunglass encased eyes, until he finally looked over to Harry.

"Oh, my god" Ginny breathed "Is that….."

A/N: hehehe, evil me, leaving you at a cliffhanger like this, review and maybe I'll post sooner ;)


	2. Ron and Neville,sort of

A/N: Okay- second chapter- yay!

Chapter two: Ron and Neville…well sort of

"Oh my god, that's Ron, Harry" Ginny practically screamed. It was pretty hard to see through the purple smoke- but Harry could see that it was Ron- just a more primped, jazzed up version of him.

"Hello, fellow ex-classmates. How lovely it is to see you" Ron said in a loud, jovial voice.

"God, even his voice has become extravagant" Harry whispered in awe. Ron smiled brightly, showing off all of his dazzling white teeth and walked over to Harry and Ginny, a slight bounce in his step.

"Well hello there my dear, dear sister" Ron said in an overly bright voice.

"Ron?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide

"Oh, don't call me that name anymore. It doesn't go with my image, darling. I am Ronaldo, fashion designer and actor extraordinaire" Ron, or should I say Ronaldo, said with an exaggerated wave of his arms.

"Ronaldo?" Harry said, wondering weather to gag or laugh.

"Oh, you, I remember you. You were one of my mates in Hogwarts, were you not. Harold? Harriman?"

"It's Harry" Ginny said in wonder. "I can't believe you forgot your own best mate's name"

"Oh, hush now, Ginger, I have met many people since my graduation, you can't expect me to remember all of them" Ron said.

"My name is Ginny!" she said in shock. How could Ron forget his own sister?

"Well, I knew that" Ron said with fake hurt "I remember you, my sister. You work in Romania, hunting centaurs or something, right?"

"No, that's Charlie, and he hunts dragons" Ginny said.

"Yeah, yeah, dragons, centaurs, they are practically the same" Ron said

"No they are not, they are two completely different creatures, like smellypinks and the three footed toads" a women said as she came up to them. Ron glanced at her and then looked back at Harry and Ginny

"Oh, yes, I introduce to you my significant other, Lunus" Ron said.

"It's Luna" the women corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, my, how are you Luna, I haven't seen you for ages" Ginny said

"How can you stand to be married to him" Harry asked

"He promised to take me to northern Ireland to go smellypink sighting if I married him" Luna said, sighing.

"You married him in exchange for a ride to Northern Ireland!" Ginny asked in amazement.

"And he also promised to buy a lifetime membership to father's magazine" Luna said, smiling "At least he kept that promise"

"Well I feel sorry for you" Harry said

"You haven't seen the worst of it" Hermione said, coming over. "Here he come with his children, you have got to hear this."

"Harold, Gingy, meet my off springs, Ron, Ron, Ron, and…what's the baby's name?" he asked Luna.

"Her name is Ron, just like the rest of them" Luna said

"Oh yes, this is little baby Ron"

"You named all of your children Ron!" Ginny asked, suppressing her laughter.

"Yes. This way, Ronaldo doesn't forget their names as often" Luna said.

"Oh, yes, can't have Ronaldo forgetting his own children's names." Draco said, coming up to them.

"Oh, hush up, Dracel, you have no right to mock my wonderful being" Ron said, with a slight flip of his hair.

"Okay, Dracel will shut up now" Draco said, laughing.

"Hmph, people these days, they don't know perfection when they see it, huh Lunar?" Ron asked his wife.

"Whatever, Ronaldo, give me the children, I'm going to go take them to get some punch" Luna said, grabbing the children and running to the punchbowl.

"Isn't there supposed to be a toad in the punchbowl? Noah told me that there was." Draco said

"Yeah, maybe we should tell her" Hermione said.

"Hey, how about we let Ronaldo go and tell her" Draco said, pushing Ron toward his wife.

"Well fine, goodbye then, I am off to save my wife and brood from the horror of toad infected punch!" Ron said with a huge bow and a tip of his glittered hat.

"I am so glad he's gone" Harry and Draco said at the same time. Harry gave Draco a hard glance.

"I still don't approve of this" Harry said, turning to Hermione. Before she had a chance to defend her self a wizard walked over to them.

Ginny looked up at the wizard and gasped. He was tall, just a bit shorter than Draco and had messy sandy-brown hair. His eyes were bright blue and he had a cute, boyish grin on his face. Ginny had to admit that he was one of the best looking wizards in the room.

"Hello Ginny, Harry" the wizard said. Ginny managed a weak smile. Who was this gorgeous wizard?

"I guess you don't remember me?" he continued. Ginny shook her head; she would definitely remember some one like that.

"Aw, come on Harry, Ginny, I was one of your mates, part of Dumbledore's Army" the wizard said.

"I am really sorry but I don't seem to recognize you" Ginny said.

"Well, I'm hurt; I mean I know I don't really look the same, but Ginny how you could forget me. I was your date to the Yule ball." The wizard said.

"Oh my god, Neville!" Ginny cried. Harry looked at the wizard in surprise. Gone was the pudgy, shy boy and in his place was a tall, self-confident, man.

"How have you been these past years? God, you look really good!" Ginny gushed. Harry looked on the scene with annoyance.

"I've been fine, thanks, it is great to see all of you guys again" Neville said smiling widely. "But I haven't seen Ron, where is he?"

"Oh, you mean Ronaldo, he's over there by the punchbowl" Ginny said. Neville looked over and his eyes widened.

"Are you telling me that Ron is actually Ronaldo, the acclaimed actor and designer?" Neville asked.

"Don't say that around him, if his head gets any bigger it won't fit through the door" Draco said. Neville laughed just as a petite blonde witch called him.

"Hey, I better go, the missus is calling" Neville said as he walked away.

"Wow, everybody is so different. Ron, Draco, Neville. I wouldn't be surprised if Snape showed up and started handing treats to all the little kids" Ginny said. Suddenly a tall wizard in blue robes swept past them.

"Oh my god, it's Dumbledore!" Harry said. Dumbledore looked exactly the same way he did when Harry first came to Hogwarts.

"Does that man ever age?" Ginny asked

Dumbledore climbed the stage and stood in the center.

"Welcome all fellow students. I hope that you are having an enjoyable time. We will begin our program very shortly, but first we have a speech by one of our professors, Professor Snape." The whole crowd grew silent as Snape walked onto the stage.

"My god, what happened to him?" Hermione breathed as he walked into the light.

A/N: Sorry to leave you at another cliff-hanger, I know I'm mean, can you ever forgive me. If any of you have any ideas on hat should happen in this story- please tell me, I would love to incorporate your ideas in this story


End file.
